


Another Cracky AF Fic

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And this time, Ah-Un started it all.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	Another Cracky AF Fic

In an attempt to steal Sesshomaru's haori, which she had a very good reason for and needed desperately, Kagome had the cherry topper accident of her clumsy ice cream sundae. How was she to know that Ah un was in heat? There should have been a warning sign posted "Danger, dragons may try to fuck here" written in bright red paint.

But no. There was no sign. No warning. No anything, but the running for dear life before leaping behind a log and trying to avoid the curious stare she ached to point right at the two headed dragon getting rammed by a much larger one headed male dragon. The sounds were enough, she told herself that, but then one eye popped open, and then another.

But it wasn't the dragons that she saw, it was a very cross, very stern lipped daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru... Hi...."

He reached down, popped the top button of her shirt and removed his haori from her cleavage.

His glare burned intensely through her, 'annoyed' not enough to describe the wayhe felt over the action she had carried mere minutes ago. ''Was this, by any chance, how you pictured this ridiculous idea to work, or was it perhaps a spur of the moment thing?'' His figure leaned down, cornering the priestess away from the mating dragons.

With each step he took she moved a few inches back, mouth running dry. She felt his silver locks tickling her skin, but she was too worried about his approaching claws to worry over his hair.

"Did you think I would spare you?" Sesshomaru leaned in close as she winced and closed her eyes. Hot breath caressed the shell of her ear and she felt herself growing both aroused and more fearful at the same time. His claws cut into the tree she'd backed into. "Since you seem so keen to take what belongs to me, I. Will. Take. Yours." With each emphasized word, he cut another button loose from her blouse.

Cool air whispered over her lace covered breasts and her nipples grew hard. She squeezed her eyes closed, unsure how far he'd go or if she wanted him to stop. Slowly she felt her bloused ease off her shoulders, and when the fabric was gone, so was he.

But when she looked down she saw that he had left his haori and her there in the presence of the mating dragons. "Kami sakes Ah-Un get a room!" Kagome yelled as she picked up the haori and put it on.

The larger dragon groomed and licked Ah-Un, ignoring the priestess as if she was a mere rock or tree stump in order to satisfy the bottoming reptile. The two-headed uttering pleased purrs, one of the heads watching Kagome as she tried her best to cover her almost-nude body with their master's clothing.

When Shippo showed up, Rin hopped down and he popped from his pink balloon form with a pout, "How did you win the dare?!" He thought for sure he'd picked the perfect dare! Yet somehow she managed the impossible.

Rin grinned. "Great job, Kagome-sama! I knew you could do it!"

Fin.


End file.
